This invention relates to the storage of motorcycles, snowmobiles, garden tractors, and lawn mowers. More particularly this invention relates to a method and apparatus for storage of such small vehicles in a garage where substantially all of the floor space is used to store automobiles.
The inventor has a two car garage, two cars, and a motor cycle. The motor cycle is used mostly on summer weekends. The problem he is concerned with is the convenient storage of his motorcycle. His garage has insufficient floor space for all three of his vehicles. One solution is a shed; but a shed is less convenient, less secure, and relatively unsightly, especially if erected adjacent to a front driveway. What is needed is a method of and an apparatus for storing a small vehicle in a garage without substantially reducing the floor space therein available for parking automobiles.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a method of conveniently storing a small motor vehicle in a garage without substantially reducing the floor space therein available for parking automobiles. It is an object of this invention to disclose a method of storing a small motor vehicle in a position above an automobile parked thereunder. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose an independently standing small motor vehicle lift. A lift which is constructed to allow a small vehicle to be loaded in a relatively central position in the garage and which horizontally retracts the vehicle towards a wall as it is lifted. In the storage position the weight of the vehicle is relatively laterally balanced about its anchored base thereby minimizing strain on its anchors in the garage floor. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a storage lift having built in wheel support locks for the lifted vehicle. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a lift utilizing a sufficiently thin platform so that a motor vehicle may drive over the platform when the platform is unloaded and in a lower position. It is a final object of this invention to disclose a storage lift having a lift platform having removable decking to facilitate the inspection and repair of small vehicles lifted therewith.
One aspect of this invention provides for a storage lift for lifting a small vehicle off a floor comprising: an upright track having a base anchored to the floor; a carriage slidably connected to the track; a deck frame carried by the carriage, said deck frame carried by and only by one longitudinal side portion of the deck frame; and, a deck lift means for motivating the carriage upwardly in the track thereby lifting the deck frame. Most preferably a top portion of the upright track is tipped laterally away from a bottom portion of the upright track so that as the carriage lifts the deck frame, the deck frame""s center of gravity will tend to move above the base of the upright track.
A method of lifting and storing a small vehicle to save floor space on a garage floor comprising the following steps: anchoring a bottom end portion of an upright track to the floor along an edge portion of a garage floor, said upright track slidably guiding a carriage which carries a deck frame; positioning the small vehicle on the frame; and, finally lifting the deck frame and the small vehicle. This method allows the garage floor beneath the lifted small vehicle to be utilized for parking automobiles.